The Voice (U.S. season 1)
The first season of The Voice,'' an American reality talent competition, premiered April 26, 2011 on NBC. On February 16, 2016, Iyonne Young of Team Adam was announced as the winner of The Voice, with James Stevenson of Team CeeLo as the runner up, Vicki Kelly of Team Blake in third place and, Penny Hill of Team Christina is in Fourth Place. Coaches The coaches for this season are Adam Levine, CeeLo Green, Christina Aguilera, and Blake Shelton The advisors for the Battle rounds are Eddie Murphy for Team Adam, Nicole Polizzi for Team CeeLo, Katy Perry for Team Christina, and Ben Alfeck for Team Blake. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 19-21, 2014, began airing when the season premiered on November 30, 2015. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (November 30) '''Episode 2 (January 1) 'Comeback Stage (January 1)' Battle rounds 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March, 16, 17, 23, & 24. Season thirty's battle round advisors are Selena Gomez for Team Adam, Lionel Richie for Team Pharrell, Beyonce for Team Alicia, and Chase Rice for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the battle and was eliminated Live shows Week 1 (January 21 & 22) After the Final 16 were decided, with four finalists for each coach, June 7, 2011 saw the launching of the live shows (EDT) with Team TBA and Team TBA performing. Public voting across multiple platforms (phone, smartphone app, web, and iTunes Store) commenced at this point, with two candidates eliminated from each participating team in the first two live shows. Voting lines were opened immediately after the broadcast of each live show on Tuesday and stayed open until 10 AM EDT the following Monday (June 13 for week 1). ;Color key : Week 2 (January 28 & 29) On June 14, 2011, Team TBA and Team TBA performed. Voting proceeded as before—following the episode's close and continuing until 10 AM EDT June 20. ;Results from week seven : *From TBA's team, the top Public's vote went to TBA. Given the chance to save one additional contestant on TBA team,TBA chose to save TBA. Thus both TBA and TBA were eliminated *From TBA team, the top Public's vote went to TBA. TBA chose to save TBA, eliminating TBA and TBA Week 3 (February 4 & 5) ;Results from week eight : *From TBA's team, the top Public's vote went to TBA. Given the chance to save one additional contestant on TBA team, TBA chose to save TBA. Accordingly, TBA and TBA were eliminated. *From TBA's team, the top Public's vote went to TBA. Given the chance to save one additional contestant on TBA team, Adam chose to save TBA. TBA and TBA were eliminated. ;Semifinals On June 21, 2011, the final eight performed. Voting proceeded following the episode until 10 AM EDT June 22. Week 4: Finale (February 11 & 12) On June 28, 2011, the four finalists each performed an original song and a duet with their coach. Voting proceeded immediately following the episode's close until 10 am eastern June 29. Special guest, Katharine McPhee is promoting for her upcoming television series Smash. ;Note #'^' The songs "Stitch by Stitch", "Inventing Shadows", "Afraid to Sleep", and "Lovesick" are all original compositions of Javier Colon, Dia Frampton, Vicci Martinez, and Beverly McClellan respectively. ;Finals results Airing on June 29, after performances and recaps, Daly first declared that the top two were just 2% apart. Then the top two artists were announced: Dia Frampton and Javier Colon. Despite Dia Frampton's original song, "Inventing Shadows", topping the iTunes singles chart, Javier Colon was declared the first season winner of The Voice. Elimination chart ;Color key ;Artist's info ;Result details Performances by guests/coaches ''The Voice'' Live on Tour In the final episode, Daly announced a summer concert tour. This tour had six stops across the United States, including Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Chicago, Boston, Wallingford and New York. The tour featured the top two finalists from each team, including Javier Colon, Dia Frampton, Vicci Martinez, Beverly McClellan, Xenia, Frenchie Davis, Nakia, and Casey Weston. Out of the six dates, the New York show was a sell-out. However, as overall ticket sales were lackluster, the tour was cancelled in subsequent seasons. In 2014, the tour was resumed from June 21, 2014 to August 2, 2014, including the contestants of the fifth season, the sixth season and the first season contestant Dia Frampton. Tour dates Contestant appearances on earlier talent shows * Frenchie Davis was a semi-finalist on the season two of American Idol but was disqualified. * Emily Valentine auditioned for the eighth season of American Idol under the name Emily Wynn-Hughes but was cut in the Hollywood Rounds. * The Thompson Sisters appeared on American Juniors in 2003 as separate acts; both winning the highest prize on the show to join the American Juniors group. * Vicci Martinez appeared on Star Search in 2003, but did not make it past the semi-finals. Reception and TV ratings The premiere episode, in what was seen as a relative surprise, was the most watched telecast on the night it aired, garnering more viewers than high-profile competitors Dancing with the Stars on ABC (in persons 18 to 49; DWTS had more overall viewers) and Glee on Fox. The series debut garnered 11.775 million viewers from 9 to 11 p.m. It peaked at 10:45 p.m. with 13.398 million viewers (live+SD). Rolling Stone's Mallika Rao said of the show's premiere episode, "Could this concept be the best Dutch import since tulips and Eddie Van Halen?" Despite a high viewership in its debut, the show has received mixed reviews on Metacritic, which holds at a 58. References ;Specific ;General Season 01 Category:2011 American television seasons